thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa (known as Hop Koopa in the cartoons) is the third youngest of the eight children of Bowser. Iggy is depicted as a demented, mechanical genius. His two main outstanding physical characteristics are his glasses and green hair (originally pink, light blue, yellow). He is very recently shown to be the thinnest of the Koopalings. Character Description Like most of the other Koopalings, Iggy has a yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a green head. Iggy has four, fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout; they are the same as Morton's. He also has a four-ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. His mouth is straight, and he has a jutting jaw-line. Iggy has always been the tallest of the Koopalings, but it is not until New Super Mario Bros. Wii that he takes on a lankier appearance. His hair is tall and adds to his height. Originally he had a multicolored mohawk similar to his brother Lemmy, but it is now depicted as a plant-like stalk of lime-green hair tipped with darker green. He has large, oval eyes with blue-ringed irises, although some artwork depicts his eyes are as eccentric swirls to indicate that the glasses he wears have very thick lenses. As well as his distinctive glasses, he wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other Koopalings. His shell is light green, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with purple rings. His shell used to be blue, as seen in Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, in both of which Larry was the one with the green shell. This is due to the in-game palette used to design the sprites, as Iggy's official artwork for both games still shows him wearing his green shell. Personality and Traits Iggy is portrayed as being a mechanical genius, having invented various machines used by the Koopa Troop, most notably the mechanisms used by his siblings in Yoshi's Safari. Also, according to the in-game English dialogue in Super Mario World, Iggy is portrayed as demented. This is supported by his crazed laughter in the original Super Mario Bros. 3 manual2 as well as his rematch in the castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, where he is heard giggling at the bird noises outside his window and laughing exhileratedly during the battle itself. Also, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii as well as Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, he is shown to be extremely energetic and hyperactive. He is also said to be something of a trickster, who goes too far when he taunts his opponents3, such as when he smacks his rear end in front of his adversary. He might be something of an animal person, as he has used a Chain Chomp to counter Mario twice. In Mario is Missing!, Iggy speaks completely in rhyme. In the comics, he seems to think his father is somewhat stupid and acts as if he is smarter. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Hop is quite childish in personality, and he often pulls pranks instead of causing true crimes, though some episodes has him doing so. In the Super Mario Amada Series, Nintendo Comics System and Super Mario Adventures, Iggy's personality is largely identical to that of his brothers, with him having no real defining characteristics. He mostly hangs around with Lemmy Koopa, who looks a lot like Iggy. Iggy and Lemmy pull pranks together and cause trouble. The twins also act childish in a way. Powers and Abilities Iggy rides a Chain Chomp in his boss battle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2, utilizing a custom track. He could spin as a top in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and even move fast enough to make his opponents dizzy. Like all the Koopalings in that game, he can also spit fireballs, although they are slow and move in a careful arc which opens it up for a counter-attack. As shown in New Super Mario Bros Wii, his magic blasts are the most chaotic out of all the Koopalings. In Hotel Mario he could cause small amounts of lightning to rain down on Mario. In addition, his unused sprites in Super Princess Peach show that the Koopaling was to use his hair as a spear. Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Discord's alliance Category:Non-human Category:Men Category:Monsters Category:Kids Category:Royal family Category:Prince Category:Sibling Category:Sons and Daughters